Pulling the Strings
by IOtragiceyesOI
Summary: before OotP. When Viktor Krum stays at hogwarts, Ron finally get's a girlfrind and a love potion goes horribly wrong for Draco, what can end up happening? HPHG, DMHP, slash
1. Love is in the Air

**PULLING THE STRINGS**

**A/N:** New and improved, i re-read this chapter and realised . . . it could be better to puot it one way, so i re-wrote some parts, improving the story-line. This fic was originally written a couple of years back during my first hp obsession, i am just re-writing and posting it now. enjoy, please r&r

**Disclaimer: **i own nothing but the plot

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

This was the first time in since the Tri-wizard tournament in 4th year that a smile had crossed Ron's face. It had taken him seven years at Hogwarts to finally find the woman of his dreams. This was the firststeady relationship Ron had been in . . . ever. He would watch as Harry went out nearly every night with his mysterious partner and not return untill late after curfew, previously jealous of Harry's active social life, Ron finally had someone to 'lean on him'. Though he was curious of Harry's late doings, Ron had other things to worry about now. Not to mention that he finally had a defence for his constant arguments with Hermione.

"You don't know what you're talking about Ron!"

"I think I do, because I'm in a relationship!"

"So? Everyone's in relationships!"

"You're not!" A smirk covered his face just thinking about it.

Ron was on his way to his third date with Victoria Crimin, a seventh year from Beaxbatans. His stomach bubbled with anticipation as he attempted to avoid Peeves. Following the first and second dates, Ron had discoverd it was best to avoid the poltegist as all cost, not only was the constant ridicule almost unbearable, but a bag of white flour was not a good fashion accessory. Roncrept around each corner,checking both directions, up and down,before he turned them, keeping a close eye out for Mrs Norris wandering around the corridors.

"Yoo-hoo!" Ron turned quickly to answer the loud whisper

"Ron, is that you?" He walked over to meet Victoria outside the great hall.

"The. . . .these . . . are for y . . . . .y . . . you . . . Victoria" He stuttered as he passed her a bouquet of wilting flowers.

"Why thank you Ron" She said in a very high-pitched voice. Victoria was a strange girl, even Ron had finally admitted it to himself,with long tattered brown hair that sat on an angle and very long,muscly legs. She always wore long dresses or pants. Never any short skirts, to Rons dissapiontment. She spoke in a very high pitched voice and was always eager to go back to Ron's common room. The first time Ron saw her he noticed her breasts were slightly unequal, un familiar with the female growth, he put it down to hormones. Ron didn't care about what she looked like or sounded like, though he would have preffered his first steady relationship to be with a more, graceful and attractive witch, Victoria would be adequate for he just liked the novelty of having a girlfriend. And the fact she treated him so well.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Ron said looking at her thin lips. Ron was trying so hard to get on her good side because they hadn't yet kissed and what do all boys want?

"I'm not sure, how about we go back to thecommon room and work from there?" Although Ron liked where this was going he wasn't too happy about going all the way back. To be perfectly honest – he wasn't a very good snoop. Being after curfew he felt very uncomfortable.

"Aaaarrrr . . . . . . Let's just . . . . .aar . . . stay . . . aaaarrrrrrr . . . . . .. here and talk" Ron said, a quick smile edging onto his lips. He could not help but notice the slightdissapiontment inVictoria'shigh vioce

"I still say we go to yourcommon room" Ron was slightly confused, although the thought of being in the dorms with Victoria made his inside scream with delight, the thought of getting there dumped a rather large pile of sand on the fire burning inside.

"How about . . . . we go for a walk . . . .around the grounds?" he said hopefully.

"Sounds good to me" as Ron tenderly grasped Victorias hand, she slightly pulled away, but thinking better of it, continued on their stroll around the moonlit grounds. Ron imagined his lips touching hers, his face sat slightly on an angle, as from a strange look from Voctoria, quickley ceased his fatasies.

"What are your friends – Hermione? – doing? Are they – she – in any relationships?"

Ron looked at Victoria suspiciously, but remembering the kiss, he answered.

"Well, Harry has a mysterious girlfriend. I haven't ever met her – or seen her and Hermione is too wrapped up in her work to get a boyfriend – not that she could find one!" Ron laughedgruntily and noticed the disgusted expression on Victoria's face, stopping before he could offend her any further.

"It's getting late – we better get back"

* * *

Hermione sat in the corner of the common room reading over her study books. It was almost one o'clock but she was two engulfed in her book to notice. Ron stumbled in through the door. 

"Hey Hermione"

"Hey" she mumbled in return, not looking up until she placed her finger in the section she was up to.

"How was your date?"

"We're not going very fast" he said disappointed "But I'm having fun"

"Ah-Ha" Hermione said thoughtfully . . . she had noticed something strange about 'Victoria' but had only mentioned it to Harry, being shunned off as jealousy. Speaking of Harry, he pushed his way through the portrait holeand went straight to the boys' dorms. Being seventh years they shared the room with only one other person of the same sex. Harry shared with Ron and Hermione with Parvati. Unfortunately, after the last Voldemort attack Lavender was killed and the only vacant room was with Hermione, to her utter dissapiontment.

"Hey Harry"

"Night" Ron stumbled up the stairs and pulled off his shirt, retreating into bed. Hermione continued to sit in the common room, letting her mind wittle away with her thoughts, as she dreamily got out of her chair, and following Ron's example, stumbled into bed.

The next morning Harry was up early to finish his essay on rootrot in Cortals. Hermione was up to early to HELP Harry finish his essay. A very rare sight but Harry had some explaining to do. Last night after Ron had left and Parvati was studying, Hermione was struck by a thought. She had crept out of the common room, suspicioud of Harry's activities andfollowedhim on his 'date'. She knew it was wrong but curiosity got the better of her, like so many times before. She had been struck by a frightening sight . . .well, less frightening than disturbing.

"They're under a potion aren't they?" Hermione said accusingly.

"You know?"

"Of coarse I know – well they are aren't they?"

"Yeh – Being enemies for so long I don't think they would just . . . fall in love with me"

"Tell me everything"

"Well – they were making a potion one night to cast on a group of friends and spilt it on themselves, the first person he saw was me"

"And now he's in love with you"

"Just until we find the antidote"

"You don't feel . . . . the same way . . . . . . do you Harry?"

"Of course not!" Harry said bemused

"If Ron ever finds out . . . . ."

"Find out what?" Harry and Hermione quickly turned to see Ron walking lazily into the room.

"Nothing" They both said together

"Okay" He took his books of the desk and walked back into his room. Harry and Hermione both packed their things away and got dressed into their robes.

Since the largest battle and eradication of Voldemort, Hogwarts had changed, though the classes remained the same, many of the teachers had been killed in the final battle, and some of the historical buildings in Hogwarts had been destroyed. But the biggest change to the old school was the students. Many of the other wizarding schools had sent students to Hogwarts to finsh of their seventh years, due to the inability to finish at their previous schools. Many Hogwarts students had met new friends through this arrangement, but unfortunately, not all the students that came to hogwarts were as friendly as they school would have liked. Viktor Krum, finally, after so many years, was finishing his seventh year at Hogwarts. After many unpleasant encounters with Hermione over the holidays, and one umpleasant incident, was not well liked by the small group. He stealthily made his way up to the tree friends, standing by the toilets, awaiting Ron's return.

"Why hello Herminine"

"Hello Viktor" she replied not looking up from her shoes

"What do you want?" Harry said in a very protective tone, pulling himself infront of Hermione

"Just a friendly chat before my first class" he replied slyly "May I have a one on one with Herminine for a few moments if you please?"

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Viktor but Hermione doesn't go anywhere with you after the . . . incident" It was a well known fact that Viktor wanted Hermione back and he would go to extreme lengths to get her.When Hermionehad stayed with him over the summer – it got a little touchier than she had planned.

"Harry, Just a minute or so with Viktor Skum" She dragged herself from Harry's grasp and followed Viktor to the opposite side of the corridor.

"I want you back Hermione" He said running his hand up her neck. She pulled away and whispered in his ear

"I'm sorry" She stared at him evilly then over at Harry to make sure he was there. She softly dragged her cheek down his and her hands to his shoulders and pushed him away as hard as he could. She walked back to Harry with her chin up.

"You had me scared for a moment" Harry said when she returned. He glanced over to Viktor who was sprawled across the floor.

"Like the Corale flower – the closer you get to them – the easier they are to push away." They all laughed. Even though Hermione was laughing on the outside – on the inside she knew she wouldn't want to be alone with Viktor again. She would have to stay close to Harry and Ron or pay the consequences . . .

* * *

**A/N: **hope you liked it, the writing (as i stated earlier) gets much better throughout the story, 


	2. Empty Threats?

**A/N - **well . . . that took a really, really long time . . .well, i lie, i had it written already, but only just published it, as i said earlier, it was written a long time ago, before i was hp wise, so please ignore small plot holes (like the fact hermione is in divination) but large ones, please tell, please r&r.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Harry saw Draco only a few minutes after the Viktor affair in potions class. This was their chance to research some more of the ingredients they needed for the antidote. He was confused. He didn't know what to think. After being enemies for so long it didn't make sense. Draco still wanted to keep his pride so he made no intimation of liking Harry in public. In fact – it was almost normal. The three usually sat at the back of the classroom where they wouldn't be seen but Harry wanted to make the most of this opportunity.

"Ok class" Professor Snape went on "We will be making enlarging potions today as a revision of your past seven years at Hogwarts. This is a simple potion and _most of you _will be able to make it easily" Harry listened attentively as Professor Snape went over the instructions. When it was time to collect the ingredients from the side of the dungeon Harry and Draco went searching around the room for what they needed for the antidote. Harry was searching as quickly and fervently as possible. He knew why but wouldn't believe it – no it couldn't be. Suddenly a deep voice powered over them.

"Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy, what do you think you are doing?"

"Looking for the ingredients" Harry quickly replied

"I believe they are set up on those tables Mr Potter, five points from Gryffidor and Mr Malfoy – kindly explain what you are doing?"

"We ran out of pondweed Professor Snape"

"Please leave that up to me Draco, but 10 points to Slytherin for diligence"

"Yes, sir" They both gathered their ingredients and sat down.

"How did you go?" Hermione whispered to Harry

"Not good"

"Let me have a go" Hermione walked up to Professor Snape and says

"I believe the effects would be multiplied if you put in Fairy-wings" She said in a knowing tone "Seeing as I have finished my potion I try it?"

"Well, it is very unauthorised, but Draco must assist you"

"Very well Professor Snape, we will gather the ingredients now" Harry watched in amazement as Hermione tamed the teacher.

"Ooowww" Harry said rubbing his arms

"Why did you poke me Ron?"

"Look at Hermione and Draco" Harry looked back over

"What?" he asked

"They are actually talking to each other"

"Yeh" Harry stared back over to them. If only Ron knew

After potions they had Divination. The room was hot and misty like always.

"Three to a table please children" Harry, Hermione and Ron all sat down at a table towards the back. Hermione, after long consideration, and a largly influenced talking to by the professor, had decided for the good of her studies, she must take at least one subject that involved little to no less, this was the best alternative . . . They glanced over to see Viktor Krum on the other side of the room. Harry watched as he stared at her with his laser eyes. Harry got up – he couldn't stand it.

"I'll be back in a sec" He walked over to Viktor scolding

"Don't you lay a finger on her Viktor. I will not stand for it and believe me, I'll know" He walked away proudly and sat back down.

"Harry" Hermione said after a while "Don't make a big deal out of it, it doesn't matter that much"

"I don't want anyone harassing one of my friends"

Trelawny made her way over to Harry's table. Whenever she looked into his palm or her glass ball she always saw his death or Voldemort. After seven years he was getting used to it.

"Harry – the bad spirits have cleared" She said closing her eyes and concentrating on something.

"Love . . . . love is in store for you Harry. I don't know who your lover is . . . . a . . . . . . . oh, that is interesting" Trelawney looked at Harry in disbelief.

"Who?" a voice from the other side of the room yelled "Who Trelawny?" Viktor Krum seemed very interested. He watched curiously as Trelawny tried to make out the words.

"You are not at liberty to know Mr Krum" she finally said

"Trelawny, who?" Harry asked anxiously "who?"

"You will just have to wait and see Harry" she whispered in his ear "You'll just have to wait and see"

As they all filed out of the classroom with more homework to worry about Harry passed Draco in the hall.

"Potter! Potter!" Draco slid towards them. Ron looked very confused – _very_ confused.

"Hey Ron, we should get going" Hermione said dragging him down the corridor

"Draco! Don't do that in front of Ron – he doesn't know!" Harry whispered furiously.

"I know" he said smugly "I can't help it if I want to bring havoc to poor Weasley's insignificant life"

"He isn't insignificant – he's a great friend – something which you'll never be"

"Don't break my heart Harry baby,"

"Just stick to the antidote Draco"

"Okay Potter, we'll get together tonight to work on the instructions – be there"

"I'll be there don't you worry Draco"

"I'll bring some scrolls and ink" They walked their separate ways. Ron watched as Harry came toward them.

"Did you give it to him?" Ron asked impatiently

"Aaar . . . yeh Ron . . . Right on the nose" He jumped up and down like a boxer and they walked to their next class.

"Ron?"

"Yeh Harry"

"Could you wait here a second? I need to try something" Ron waited as Harry and Hermione went down the hall a bit and started talking. He waited and waited and waited.

"Sorry we took so long, could you hear what we were saying?"

"Nah" Ron said quite disappointed. He had a feeling he was being discluded from something. Harry would tell him if anything were up so it just passed straight over his head.

"Hey Ron? You coming?" He quickly caught up to Harry and Hermione as they went into Transfiguration.

* * *

**A/N** - you like? well . . . i forgive you, ill update soon, all i have to do is post it (already written) so please r&r or i wont post. thanks. 


	3. Confontation of a quieter kind

**A/N** - last night i was lying in bed, i just got back from my holiday and cringed at the thought i hadn't posted lately, so sorry, i know your frustration, thank you for reviews, they really made my day. Hopefully the writing is slowly getting better as we go through the story, please excuse OOC, i really tried to keep everyone 'in with it' but it didn't fit into my plot. thank you! enjoy! oh, r&r please.

Disclaimer - these characters aren't mine, though are quite manipulated, the plot just appeared one day, someone somewhere inspired me.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Harry scooted down the hall avoiding any other students coming home late from class. He was on his way to the abandoned toilets on floor 7. They were always an appropriate place to do . . well . . . prohibited and inopportune things because no one ever went there. Luckily, because of quiddich training later that night Harry was heading out before curfew.

"Hey Draco"

"Hello Potter" Draco leaned forward to try and kiss him on the cheek but Harry instinctively pulled back. Draco looked very disappointed.

"Relax a bit Harry, don't be afraid to try knew things"

"I'm not afraid, I'm terrified" He mumbled to himself.

"We have to make this quick" Harry instructed "Quiddich training starts in an hour"

"I know" Draco said "But remember, you were the one who organised it". Harry was the new captain of the Gryffindor quiddich team and Ron the beater. Because of other commitments he hadn't organised many training sessions. He decided to put his other worries to one side and think of his team.

"Okay Harry, I got these books out of the restricted section of the library and these from"

"The restricted section?" Harry said surprised "But how? Not even Hermione's allowed in there, and Hermione is the student librarian"

"Remember who my father is . . . If there's a will there's a way." Harry remembered in first year when he went into the restricted section. He shuddered at the thought.

"What's wrong?" Draco said, stroking Harry's arm. He got up and went to his bag.

"Hermione got these books from the library for me" They both sat down and started reading the mystical stories and facts. After what seemed like hours

"This has a potion in it" Draco looked over at Harry's book.

**Love at it's fitness**

_**4 c pond weed**_

_**3 c Newt eggs**_

_**1 c dragon eye lashes**_

_**5 c albino fur**_

_**3 c imp testies**_

_**Boil water and base liquid for ten minutes**_

_**Ad dragon, albino and pond weed**_

_**Stir slowly 'til dissolved**_

_**Ad the remainder of the ingredients **_

_**Mix thoroughly **_

_**Stand to cool**_

_**  
(External use only)**_

"Is that the one?" Harry said eagerly

"Of course it's the one! You think I would pick up the wrong potion?"

"Well we need to find the key ingredients to find the antidote so we should ohmigosh! Look at the time I got to go! See you tomorrow, unfortunately" Harry said rushing out of the room.

_Where is he? He only has five minutes_ Hermione said to herself as she waited in the stands. She saw Harry in the corner of her eye running up from the castle with his broom in his hand.

"Sorry I'm late guys" He said puffing "I had some unfinished business. Okay is everyone here?" He looked around checking the team

"Looks like it" He said as he signalled every one out onto the pitch.

"Okay, we'll warm up first then go through our positions and roles." Hermione watched as everyone got onto their brooms and started zooming around the pitch. Harry led the rest of the team as always, his broom was far superior. They landed and huddled around a scroll Harry had taken from his robes. Hermione watched for so long as they flew around hitting golf balls and shooting through the hoops.

After training had finished Ron and Harry met Hermione at the stands.

"How did we look?" Harry said pleased with how training went today.

"Good, a couple more trainings won't hurt"

"Yeh" Harry said laughing. It was almost after curfew and getting late so they hurried back to their common room.

After Ron had gone in to get changed and Lavender was out with her so called 'friends' Harry started to talk.

"We found the potion he used but don't know any more than that."

"Okay" Hermione said thinking "I could give you a hand"

"Really?" Harry said happily, "That would be great."

Ron was slowly approaching so they changed conversation.

"Please could I copy your report for potions class?"

"Harry," Hermione said disappointed and handed him the paper, "Only this once" Harry knew that by only this once she meant 'Your going to keep on begging and it does makes me look like a good person'.

The next day went really quickly for Ron because he could not wait for his date with Veronica. When they were finally let off he got dressed up quickly. He had convinced Veronica to set their dates before curfew so he could be a bit more relaxed. She only did this on one condition though . . . that the date could be at his place. Ron waited outside the common room until he saw Victoria in the distance. She quickened her speed and met Ron at the front.

"Hey" He said

"Hi Ron" she went on "I finally get to see where you live on weekends" she said smiling.

"Wait a minute" Ron said whispering the password to the picture on the front of the wall. It opened and they both walked in.

"This place is very fancy," she said looking around at the common room they were in.

"Do you want to go and meet Hermione? She's in there" He said pointing to the girls' room.

"Are no, I'll be right"

"No it's okay, you are allowed in."

"I'm fine."

"Come on, you can go in."

"Oh, alright" Victoria walked up towards the girls room. When she was about half way up the stairs they flattened and she slid down to the bottom.

"Aaaaaarrrr, it must just be a glitch" she said with apprehension and decided to sit down by the fire. Harry was talking to Ron at the door when he noticed what the stairs had done. He remembered back a couple of years when the stairs had done that to him. But that was because he was a boy. But could . . . . no . . . Ron wasn't that blind. Hermione came out of the door and walked down the stairs.

"You must be Hermione" Victoria Crimin said as Hermione's eyes flicked towards the stranger.

"Yes," She said in a suspicious way, "I am"

"Wait here, Harry and Ron went into the boys' room and left Hermione and Victoria in the common room . . . . alone.

"Hello, Hermione"

"Why hello, Viktor"

"You know it is me."

"After being rejected from the girls' room and such a strange sense in fashion"

"Aren't you the least bit frightened?" He said slyly

"No," Although that is what she said, she was terrified of him, of what he was doing, of where he was. Could she not escape his watchful eyes?

"Are you ready Victoria?" Ron suddenly came out of the doorway carrying two torches, lets go" Victoria got up of the cushioned armchair and followed Ron outside.

_This is going too far_ Hermione mumbled to herself. _I have to tell Ron, I have to tell Harry. He's going to do something, I know it._


	4. Uprising of thoughts

**A/N -** hey everyone, i was exited, being holidays and all, so i updated. for all you guys who dont have accounts, i can see how many are reading, and i am pleasantly surprised, so thanks to all, but the down side to that is that i know how little of you are reviewing, please, it'll only take a minute of your time, and it really helps my self-esteem! thanks, please r & r (so i can imrpove the story)

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

Harry and Ron walked down the corridor on their way to charms.

"So Ron, how was your date last night?" Ron looked at Harry suspiciously and replied

"Great, we had heaps of fun. I admit Victoria is different, but that's what I like about her"

"brilliant"

"What did you do last night?"

"Arr, nothing much, I went out a bit you know"

"Pretty boring, heh?"

"Yeh, the usual"

"You should get a girlfriend Harry, I mean, it can't be that hard, you've defeated you-know-who so many times, getting a girl would be the easiest bit"

_You don't know the least of it._

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron at the door.

"Have you guys done your homework?" she said eagerly

"Oh bloody hell, I totally forgot, with training and stuff it totally slipped my mind"

"Here you go" she handed her scroll to Ron and Harry and they slid down to the floor and started copying. She took a look through the window wondering where Viktor was. Her stomach churned when she saw him sitting at the back desk . . . right next to hers. A quick thought went through her mind 'How did he get in there?' but it slipped her mind as she noticed Ron was giving her weird looks.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked

"Oh yes, just thinking"

"You do way too much of that"

As they walked into the classroom, Hermione dragged Harry and Ron to the front desks

"What's the problem?" Harry said furiously

"Yeh, those seats have our names on them"

"I just thought, we should pay extra attention because . . . the ah final . . . exams are coming up" she said bouncily

"Yeh, in three terms" Ron mumbled. They looked at the front of the room where on the board was the extensive list of homework they were supposed to have finished.

"Now, I'm going to go round and collect all of the homework. I expect it to be done" Ron and Harry looked at ach other and quickly grabbed out a black scroll and jotted down some more words.

'Charms are good because you can use them to protect yourself and change things into other things. They are very helpful when you run out of frogs because you can make more using charms. I'm not sure what charms you would use but I think they would be non-poisonable. Harry Potter'

'I use charms when I'm in class. They help me remember what I have to do. My mum uses charms to make the dishes clean themselves and the vacuum jhooosh itself. Ron Weasley'

'Charms are from the origan of Latin. They are based on this language because all languages are linked back to this time and place. Charms have been used for millions of years but the creator of the basic charms in unknown. Since the beginning of the witches and wizards, charms have been a great source of pleasure, work and help. They can be used in many different circumstances. You can use charms to bewitch your cooking utensils to cook themselves, a car to fly or do other actions a car or automobile is not made for doing. They can also be used for pleasure. You can give yourself a back massage using charms and charms were used in the beginning of quiddich. It is very important that you read all of the print that comes with charms or you may get yourself in trouble. Please turn the page to read more about charms and their uses.

Hermione Granger'

"I'm coming around now, I expect to see a description on the uses of charms and the background of charms, Three inches long. I also expect a four foot minimum report on what you would do and what charms you would use in these circumstances"

Professor Flitwick walked around the classroom picking up scrolls full of tiny writing.

"Very good, great work, I expected more from you" Harry and Ron watched as Professor Flitwick got closer to their seats. Hermione handed her work in

"Fantastic, five points to Gryffindor" Harry and Ron bother forced their sheets to the bottom of the pile only to have a stern look upon them as they work retrieved.

"Very disappointing Mr Potter, you too Mr Weasley, ten points from Gryffindor"

Ron waited until the professor was out of earshot and said, "We did what she asked, three inches long."

Hermione gave him a stern look

"Kind of."

As the class dragged on so did the time. When it finally came to an end they all filed out of the room at a very rapid speed.

"Hey guys" Ron said "I need to grab my books from the common room, see you soon"

"Okay, bye then" Hermione grabbed Harry's arm before he could offer to go with Ron

"Harry" she whispered "I need to talk to you about Victoria, she's not what it seems"

"I know, Ron thinks she's better"

"No, I mean, she is literally not what she seems"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Victoria is not Victoria" Hermione spotted Viktor out of the corner of her eye, he was dangling his stop watch and looking at her

"Come on" she said, pulling Harry away. As they power walked to the fifth floor Hermione kept her eye out for Ron and Viktor. They rounded the last corner and hid behind a giant statue of a hawk

"What is it?" Harry said puffing

"This is going to be very hard to believe but . . ."

"And what do we have here?" Hermione and Harry looked up the shoulder length black hair and the dark robes . . . Snape.

"Aaaaah, Professor Snape, ummmm hello"

"Get out here" he said angrily, but coolly. Passing students stopped and watched as Hermione and Harry stepped out from behind a statue. All of a sudden there was a loud "OOOOooo," and Snape turned to give everyone a fierce look. Hermione dropped her head to try and hide her face but failed dismally.

"I'm not even going to ask what you were doing behind there. Detention all week and twenty points from Gryffindor" Snape strolled off fairly pleased with himself.

Harry and Hermione quickly walked off trying to ignore the immature sounds the onlookers were making.

That afternoon, Hermione and Harry filed to Filches office, where Draco was standing getting a stern talking to

"That was very stupid boy! Trying to pull a stunt like that! You've got detention with me this afternoon! Right now! Ahhhh, so, here are my other trouble makers, come in"

Draco gave a surprised look to Harry and stood where he was.

_How lucky is this, maybe we'll get to do this after all_

Hermione stared at Draco very surprised herself

"The lot of you can clean the bathrooms, you choose which one's you do first, they are all terrible no thanks to you kids, messing about and . . . "

_This is unbelievable, antidote, here we come_

"Okay, we'll get going then"

"Mrs Norris, you keep an eye on them"

The three students walked out of the office and made their way to the abandoned toilets on floor 7.

"Okay, Hermione's going to help us Malfoy"

"Whatever you want Potter, If you're happy, I'm happy"

"Hermione will look through these books and you look through those" Harry walked over to one of the basins and took out the bowl.

"Here you go" he said chucking some books to Draco. He placed the bowl back on the cupboard and sat down next to Hermione. They flicked through the pages, saying everything they were thinking, well . . . almost everything

_Harry - I never realized just how talented Hermione actually was, wow_

_Hermione - Is this the same Harry I've known for seven years? How come I've never felt like this before?_

_Draco - This book is so old, bloody hell, it broke_

* * *

**now review! (please)**


	5. Common room Couch

**A/N -** i couldn't resist! i had to update! thank you to my reviwers (all 4 of you! lol) i'm going away for two weeks soon, so, ill try and post as many chapters as i can before then. im glad you are liking the fic, this chapter is the closest thing (for a while) to cute, in relationship terms, so enjoy, please r&r when done.

**disclaimer - **if i created these characters i would be a lot richer than i currently am.

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

"Hello, Hermione" She sped up in the hallway pretending she didn't hear his voice. He sped up too.

"I said, hello Hermione" She turned a corner and looked for a group of people she could blend into, but the corridor was empty. He grabbed her arm and she swung around to face him.

"Hello, Hermione"

"Hello, Viktor"

"How are you doing?"

"Very well, thank you"

"You tell anyone about me and you'll wish you hadn't"

"Is that a threat, Mr Krum?"

"I'd call it more of a warning" He let go of her arm and Hermione quickly walked away and looked back, to see his tailing eyes staring at her, slowly following her every move.

Hermione ran to her next class where she met Harry and Ron.

"Guys, I need to talk to you"

"In a minute" said Ron as he and Harry looked the latest issue of "Quiddich Alive"

"The Cannons are headlining" Professor Trelawny opened up the trap door leading into the misty classroom. Viktor was there. As always.

They sat down on a table closest to the back. As always

Professor Trelawny prayed for Harry's safety. As always. The class started and Hermione leaned in towards Harry and Ron.

"I need to talk to you guys, it's about Viktor" She glanced at his table. He was watching her. He knew what she was doing.

"What's the problem?" Ron asked

"Well . . . He's kind of . . ." She looked over and saw his hands fiddling with the stopwatch he barely let out of site.

"Oh, I'll tell you later" Harry stared worriedly at his hands, obvious he had more on his mind; his peculiar actions has been noticed by his friends. The class dragged on, tas per usual, Ron attempted to fight the eagre to drift off to sleep, but failed. When the class finally finished Hermione, shook Rons arm, whispering to him and Harry

"He's stalking me, he won't go away, but no-one else notices" Ron, still shocked at his escape from the common scolding from Hermione, took on what she said. Harry stodd up, readying himself for confrontation, but was held back by a hand on his shirt. "Harry, Ron, you can't, it wont help things" the two stood helplessly at Hermione's side.

"We'll keep an eye on him," they said confidently, slightly puffing. The thought of waiting, for this man to take advantage of the one thing he has had to rely on since his days here, made Harry's stomach churn. He'd grown extremely close to Hermione over the past years and didn't like any less than the the thought of anyone hurting one of his friends. But he couldn't do anything, He had to wait and see.

Ron went to bed early that night; he said he needed some rest for the date tomorrow with Victoria. It all suited Harry and Hermione, who needed as much time as possible to search for there very wanted potion. They waited until they were sure that Ron was entwined in his dreams then got out the things they needed. They searched through all of the books they hadn't covered earlier, searching for the savoir place they could find the last ingredient. The two sat on the slowly melting couch in the common room. Falling into the creveses, laughing as Hermione, slipped inbetween the cusions and trying not to look suspicious when Lavender walked passed from her 'friend's party'. It was getting late but the two were determined to find out where it was they needed to go.

"In here it says the only known place to find the 'Albino Fur' is in the muggle world"

"The muggle world?" Harry asked anxiously

"I don't want to go back there again," he said definitely

"That's not the problem, we can't go there, holidays aren't for so months and the only other way to get out of here is with a legitimate reason"

"Or we could sneak out?"

"No way Harry, that would get us expelled for sure! And there isn't exactly a subtle way to sneak out of Hogwarts."

"Yeh" Harry said, thinking.

"I'll keep searching." They continued to look through the books determined to find an easier way to get that fur. It was almost two o'clock when Harry flipped the last pages of 'Rare and Scrumptious potion ideas'. He looked over at Hermione . . . she was sleeping. Her head rested on his shoulder, pulling his shirt slightly off his neck.. As she stirred she snuggled into his chest. Harry lifted his free arm, that was preciously stuck in the couch and put it around her warm body. She moved her hand ontop of his without opening her eyes.

_This is nice_

Slowly he too drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Ron awoke and walked out into the common room to find Harry and Hermione lying side-by-side, entwined in one another, on the couch. Luckily, fully-clothed with the exeption of Harry's shirt, which was almost fully ripped of his shoulder, due to Hermiones arm, grasping the collar. He stood there for a moment then leant forward and poked Harry in the arm. He stirred, opened his eyes and looked up at Ron.

"When I said you should get a girlfriend, I didn't mean Hermione!" He said furiously.

"What?" Harry said sleepily. Ron pointed to his chest where Hermione was lying asleep, amongst a head full of hair.

"Bloody hell! This is not what it seems, Ron" Harry pulled his arm from around Hermione and slowly tried to sit up, but failed to do so, knowing he would wake up Hermione. Attempting to convince Ron nothing had or was happening.

"I believe you, don't worry and plus, it's your life" Ron went back into his room. Hermione started to wake up when she noticed she was lying on something warm, she felt so comfy, so at home, she reached her arm up, eyes still closed and felt something else, a face. She quickly sat up and realised she was lying next to Harry.

"Oh, Harry? What am I doing here?"

"We must have fallen asleep on the couch and . . ."

"Oh no, Nothing else happened, did it?"

"I don't think so, no"

"Has anyone, you know?"

"Aaah, yeh, Ron came in a couple of minutes ago"

"Oh no! What did you say?"

"The truth, that nothing happened and it was just . . ."

_Come on Harry, why does this feel so right? Be a man and tell her what you think…_

_Hermione Granger, this is your lowest point yet. Then why do you want to do it again? Why do you want to go back to sleep?_

"Ah, Hermione?"

"Yeah?" Hermione looked up hopefully.

"Ummm, don't worry…"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Do you, uh, feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"Um, that, breeze! It must be coming from the window" Hermione got up and walked over to the closed window and leaned against the sill. Harry sat on the couch, with his head in his hands.

_That was your chance, Harry…_

_You couldn't do it Hermione, you couldn't do it…_

* * *

**cough review cough**


	6. the V thing

**A/N - **glad people are enjoying the fic, this chapter is the first in a series of the final chapters, with the finale. This chap focuses more on Hermione than the Harry/Draco storyline. I also just realised the huge plot hole, like the fact that Viktor Krum is three years older than Harry's year, we'll just say with all the Quidditch he had to repeat. Hope you enjoy! please r&r.

* * *

CHAPTER SIX

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the packed great hall ready for breakfast. There were the usual array of toast, cereal, fruit salad and pancakes. And again, as usual Ron couldn't wait to dig in.

"So, how did you sleep last night?" asked Ron. Harry elbowed him in the rib.

"Owwwww, what was that for?" Harry glanced sideways at Ron, giving him a knowing look.

Hermione stayed contently indulged in the morning paper, and avoided eye contact whenever forced to speak.. Harry didn't engage in any conversation either. Ron seemed too caught up in how many serves he had had to notice. But someone else noticed. As always, he was watching. Fiddling with his stopwatch, Viktor Krum watched stealthily as Hermione slowly reached for her goblet and took a slow sip of pumpkin juice.

As the three friends hastily got out of their seats, eager to enjoy the two remaining days of freedom, Draco strutted past, engaging in the usual petty torment.

"Hello Potter, Weasley, Granger, enjoying the food? You obviously don't get any at home" He cackled in that evil way so many Slytherins adored and glanced at Harry.

"Tonight, we feast." He walked off followed closely by his goons.

"That was weird," Ron said, "even for his standards."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, that was weird, but I can't say it's the only thing"

"You got that right," Hermione said edging closer to Harry as they began their slow walk back to the common room.

"Yeah, real weird," Ron repeated in a trivial attempt at 'Sherlock Holmes', slowly stroking his chin.

"I'm going to go get some books out of the library, do you want to come?"

"Books? From the library? On a weekend? You must be kidding!" Ron almost yelled, even after the many weekends Hermione had spent in the library, he was still unable to understand her train of thoughts. Harry nodded sympathetically towards him.

"Suit yourself, see you" Hermione turned the corner as the two groups started walking their separate way when a voice behind her said, "You seemed very quiet at breakfast"

"Well, I don't feel too well this morning."

"Oh, what a pity, I had so much planned"

Hermione's pace sped-up, the sooner she was rid of him the better

"I know what you said, just in case you were wondering"

"What?" again quickening her footsteps.

"I know you told them, I said not to, I told you not to Hermione" Viktor stopped dead and let her walk away, scurry away, run away.

Harry and Ron went back to the common room to get their broomsticks. A little extra quiddich practice couldn't hurt. They took them out onto the pitch where students from many other teams were flying. They mounted their brooms and did a few laps around the field. Suddenly Ron yelled out

"What was it like!"

"Ha!"

"You know, last night!"

"Nothing happened, Ron! I told you the truth!"

"You can tell me Harry! I'm your best mate!"

"It wasn't anything! Seriously!" Ron landed disappointed.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, because I couldn't imagine anything with Hermione. We're best friends!"

_Maybe Ron is right_

"Oh well, let's get to practice!" Harry replied, a feble attempt to steer conversation out of this delicate area.

"I know, we've got ages don't worry, Victoria called and cancelled our date. She keeps asking about Hermione, I think she's jealous" The two got back on their brooms and headed up at speeds you wouldn't believe.

Hermione sat in the corner of the library flipping through pages of books she has read more than once over.

"Hermione?" Hermione looked up to see Professor Flitwick carrying a notice.

"I found this notice on the staffroom table, it's for you"

"Oh, thank you" she scanned the piece of paper for a signature

"Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure but it must have been authorised"

"Okay" she read the notice

STUDY CLUB

THE VENUE OF TODAYS MEETING HAS BEEN CHANGED

PLEASE MEET AT THE QUIDDICH PITCH

TIMES HAVE NOT BEEN CHANGED

"That's weird" Hermione mumbled to herself

"Why not meet at one of the classrooms?" Hermione shoved the scroll in her robes and got up to pass the message onto Harry and Ron.

At the ends of their beds, Harry and Ron were putting their broomsticks away when suddenly a disturbing thought returned to Harry's mind.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?"

"Did Hermione say anything to you?"

"About what?"

"About Victoria?"

"Nah, what did she say to you?"

"Oh, she was trying to tell me something, then Snape interrupted us"

"What? That the deal behind the statue, with you and Hermione?"

"When?"

"Yesterday"

"Who told you that?"

"A little birdie"

"No, there was no deal behind the statue, has the whole bloody world gone mad?"

"No, just you"

"So, she didn't say anything?"

"Nah"

"Okay then, I'll ask her next time I see her" the dormitory door flew open and in ran Hermione, followed by her usual bush of hair.

"Guys, are you coming to the study club?"

"Coming to the study club? Does my life depend on it?"

"Ron" Harry elbowed him in the rib

"It might be. You were lucky to manage what you did in your O.W.L.S, you want to pass your exams don't you? If nhot you wont have a job and will end up on the street, panhandling"

"That's an exaggeration"

"Maybe, but it couldn't hurt to get some extra study practise in, come on"

"I don't know Hermione, we have heaps to do"

"Okay, but you don't know what you are missing out on. If you change your mind you can still come along. The venue's been changed to the quiddich pitch, I've got to go, see you soon!" Hermione grabbed her books and some blank scrolls and ran out through the portal hole.

"I can't believe she is trying to get us to do school work on weekends"

"Neither can I, even I'm not that dedicated to Hogwarts, and I've saved it eight times"

"Haha, you got that right"

"Oh bloody hell"

"What?"

"I was supposed to ask her about the V thing"

"V thing?"

"Yeah, you know"

"I reckon she's just jealous and wants to ruin all my fun, it sure looks like it"

"No, she seemed worried"

"She was probably putting it on"

"Maybe I can catch her"

"Good luck, I'm eating my Bertie Bott's All Flavoured Beans now, your fault if only the terrible ones are left"

"I'm sure whatever it was could wait. Are you opening those or not?"

"Calm down mate"

Hermione didn't realize how much time had gotten away from her. She ran down the main corridor and opened the big wooden doors leading to the Grounds. Being a fairly bright day, many students had eluded to the grounds to sit around the nearby trees and Practise what Hermione hoped to be harmless charms. Hermione finally reached the stands and put her things down in the Gryffindor seating area. The stadium looked not nearly as spectacular without the flying banners and cheering students. She was surprised to see no one else was there. The pitch was out-of-bounds to students not practising. All the onlookers and dedicated players had subsided and gone in for lunch.

"Hello?" Hermione yelled into the change rooms. After a search of each stadium booth, this seemed though unpleasant but possible place for the meeting.

"Is anybody here? The meeting is started five minutes ago, Where is everyone?" Hermione headed outside to pick up her things, frustrated at every-one else's tardiness. One last look in the high stands couldn't hurt.

"Hello? Anybody? It's Hermione"

"I know" an idea flushed in and out of Hermiones head as she quickly turned around to see Viktor Krum standing at the door to the box.

"What are you doing here?"

"For a top student you are not very smart, but I'll forgive you"

"You set me up? let me through" Hermione groaned to herself, her stupidity had appalled herself and now she had to find some way to get out of this unwanted situation.

"Why? When you can have twice as much fun here with me"

"Let me through" Hermione repeated trying in vain to push Viktor out of the way

"I thought maybe we could have a little party, just you and me"

"After dinner, everyone is going to be back, practising" Hermione struggled against Viktor's muscular body.

"Oh yes, that's right. I think I'll take you some place more appropriate, where we can have a little more privacy"

"You can't do this" Hermione replied warily, backing away from Viktor closely approaching body.

"Watch me" Victor lent forward and grabbed Hermione arm so tightly she couldn't feel her fingers. Although she struggled, she could not escape as Viktor dragged her with both arms, out of the box, down the stairs and away, where nobody would find her.


	7. Change of plans

**A/N -** i confused nyself updating this chapter, before i post, i read and make sure there are no mistakes, and i read this one earlier, so i thought i was up to chapter eight, but its all good now, everything is in the correct order. Thanks to my reviewers, i am really happy wiht what people are saying, please tell your friends (i sound like an info-mercial) r&r

* * *

CHAPTER SEVEN

"What do we do now?"

"I dunno; what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno; what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno; what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno; what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno; what do you wanna do?"

"I dunno; what do you wanna do?"

"I don't wanna do nothing"

"I wanna laugh with Mr Malfoy"

"Yeah; hehe"

The only problem with thugs as friends is that they have the inability to think for themselves. You can not leave them alone for fear of something breaking . . . possibly their little brain power. Unfortunately they do not have the power to amuse themselves.

"I fink we should go in there and do some stuff"

"Good idea, what was the password?"

"Uuummmm, I dunno, you were supposed to 'member it"

"No, I wasn't. Mr Malfoy was"

"Yeah"

"I wonders when he'll be getting backs?"

"Yeah, I wonders"

Unfortunately, because of the lack of brains; thugs find it very difficult to 'wonders' so it's best to leave before they start 'finking'.

* * *

"Draco?"

"Yeah Potter?"

"What do your 'friends' do while you're gone?"

"I have no idea, to be perfectly frank, I don't really want to find out. So what do your so called 'friends' do while you are gone?"

"Hermione usually comes with and Ron well . . . he does Ron stuff"

"I think we'll leave it there Potter" the two continued their work, as they usually do in absence of more exiting conversation. As Harry sat, pondering his rising predicaments, and Draco sat thinking of future seduction plans, the awaited interesting conversation arrived.

"Hermione and I couldn't work out the last finding place of the ingredients"

"Well, why look so surprised? that's because you can only get the last ingredients in the muggle world"

"You knew? Why didn't you tell us? We spent hours researching it!"

Harry's mind pondered to those 'hours' they had spent researching, on the common room couch.

"Then how did you get it?"

"Have you forgotten who my father is?" Harry mumbled another insult to himself.

"What was that? Precious"

"Don't call me that"

"I'm sorry, babe"

"Bloody hell, do you ever give up?"

"Never, sugar"

"We need to find a way to get that Albino Fur; couldn't you just ask your father?"

"No, I've ordered so many boxes of that stuff already, I think he is already getting a bit worried, well, maybe that's an exaggeration. Curious more like it, well, maybe not . . ." Draco slipped into his world if depressed mumbles, brought out only by Harry's fierce whispers.

"Why can't we use any of those then? where are they?"

"I don't know! I'm not a bloody psychic! But I'll forgive you"

"Can't you just order some more then?"

"I'm not sure how exactly, I always left it up to the elves to do those dealings . . . not sure why, I'll look for some instructions . . . there will be some here . . .somewhere"

As silence fell on the nearly empty toilets, fottsteps passing the door, slightly above the cracking tiles, Draco broke the eerie peace.

"I think I found something!"

_Oh great! Finally, he's useful_

"Oh wait, that's not right"

_I stand corrected_

"There is a big section here on how you can order Albino Fur through Owls"

"Really? That's great! How long does it take?"

"Up to three months not including travel time"

"Well, that really helps"

_Look at Harry, sitting there, on his nice ass_

"Pass that her, le me look over the instructions."

_You do that sexy_

"Will you stop looking at me?"

_Not any time soon_

"For god's sake Malfoy"

"I'm sorry, I was immersed in thought"

_About you_

"I give up, are you sure you ordered that stuff?"

"Yes, positive, offcourse I wasn't rushed for time"

_Why are we rushed for time again?_

"Well, then we have to somehow go back to the muggle world and get it"

"That's virtually impossible"

"Virtually?"

"Yes, there are some exceptions"

"Like?"

"The portal to the muggle trade market on the other side of the forbidden forest"

"Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"Because I didn't think you cared"

"Cared? This is perfect, this is ultimately brilliant. We can just walk through the forbidden forest and get the Fur"

"If you say so"

"I'll tell Hermione tonight, we can start making the antidote now, we can add the fur last"

"Okay"

"I'll head back now and get Hermione to look over the instructions. One thing"

"Yes?"

"If it's in the muggle world? Who runs it?"

"Squibs, filthy blooded . . . but very convenient I suppose"

"Okay, I'm going, talk to you later Malfoy"

"Right back at you"

_He really does look good in jeans

* * *

_

Harry briskly made his way back to the common room in search of Hermione, as he walked up the corridor holding the door to the Slytherin common room he noticed two big, bulky objects sitting on the floor with their fingers tapping the side of their hairy cheeks and a confused and what looked like a hint of thought cemented on their faces.

"Hi Harry, what's up with you? Quiddich training on? Finally find a girlfriend?"

"Don't be stupid Ron, don't worry about it"

"Okay, sure sure"

"Is Hermione back yet?"

"I don't think so, I've been at the Great Hall, Speaking of the Great Hall Harry, dinner will be ready soon, are you coming?"

"I'll never pass on a Hogwarts Meal"

"Hermione is probably there already, knowing her organisation"

"Yeh, you're right" As they walked down the corridor with the flow of people heading to the Great Hall, Harry and Ron kept and eye out for a head of bushy hair immursed in the crowd, but to Harry's dismay, didn't see her.

"Here we are, the best seats" Harry sat down on the wooden bench, reluctant to discuss what was on his mind with Ron, so used his surroundings as a distraction. Next to him sat a first year, looking up at the ceiling with amusement and awe on his face.

"Pretty cool heh?" Harry said, when Ron attempted to inquire about his mood.

"Y . . . you're . . . Harry . . . Harry Potter" he said, as if a light hads suddenly been flicked on in front of his eyes.

"ah, yeah, just like you or Ron" he said trying to pull the attention away from himself.

"I have all the clippings from the papers about how you saved Hogwarts and everything, you are my favourite"

"Ah, thank you, this food looks good" Harry reached out for a chicken leg and plopped it on his plate. He looked around for Hermione but couldn't see her anywhere. The first year next to him had gotten out a blank scroll and wrote:

'_This is Harry Potter's auto graph'_

"Uuummm, Mr Potter"

"Harry"

"Aaaar yeah, could you sign this?"

"Ah, if you want me too"

Severus Snape was watching from the staff table as Harry Potter signed scrolls for the new students

"I think Mr Potter is thinking a bit too much of himself" Snape said to Dumbledore as he got up from his seat.

"Don't be silly Severus"

"I just think we should be keeping an eye on him, you never know what he could do, after seeing you–know–who so many times, anything could change him"

"Now you are being ridiculous Severus"

"Maybe, but better to be safe than sorry" Snape stood up infront of the crowd and yelled

"Settle please students, please put all scrolls away Mr Potter" The Slytherin table sniggered evily as Harry hunched his broad shoulders down as low as they could get. Snape stood back from the stand and back to his seat.

"Where is Hermione?"

"I don't know, just eat, she'll turn up" Harry couldn't help but wonder, it wasn't like Hermione to be late, nothing like her at all. Harry looked around just to check she wasn't sitting at the other end of the table, when he saw a second year he recognised to be part of the 'Study Club'. He got up and walked around the rustling students to the seconds years ear.

"Ahh, excuse me?"

"What? Yes Harry?" Not surprised he knew Harry's name kept talking

"You're part of the study club aren't you?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want to join? Sign here and here and here and your in" Harry pushed the many scrolls out of his face and continued

"No, when did Hermione leave the meeting?"

"Hermione, she never turned up, we waited for hours in the library and she never came"

"Library? Hermione got a note saying it had been changed to the Quidditch Pitch"

"Aha, no change, maybe she's still out there waiting?"

"Oh no"

* * *


	8. the search begins

**A/N - **so it begins . . . . muahahaha, thanks to my reviewers (you know who you are) i am slowly getting to the chapters i havn't written yet, so sorry if i dont update every two days, but i will udpate everywekk, usually friday or saturday night. Hope you like this chapter, it shows the more responsible side of Ron's personality.

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

Harry quickley strolled (what he attempted to be) back to where Ron was sitting, stuffing his face with food.

"Ron! Ron! Let's go" Harry grabbed him by the arm and dragged him off his seat.

"Hey! What's the big deal?"

"Come on, I'll tell you in a minute" From the staff table, Snapes eyes did not leave the scurrying two, hustling out of the hall.

"Dumbledore, I see some suspicious activity, two young boys, Potter and Weasley, why am I not surprised, leaving the hall"

"yes, yes Severus, trust them"

"That's something out of the ordinary" said McGonagal from under her breath.

"Harry! Why are you doing this? What's going on?"

"Hermione is in danger"

"Of what? A cold?"

"No Ron, she didn't turn up to the meeting"

"Yes she did, We saw her at the quidditch pitch"

"That's the thing Ron, the meeting wasn't at the pitch"

"Then why did she get the note"

"I don't know, but hopefully she is still there"

Harry and Ron sprinted out the front doors to be met by a gust of freezing cold air and enclosing darkness

"_Lumenus_" The end of Harry's wand lit up, spreading the area directly around them with yellow warmth. Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket and did the same, making it slightly easier for the two to see their way around the grounds. As they reached the pitch Harry looked around helplessly, unable to see her, falling to the only method he could think of.

"Hermione, where are you!"

"Harry" Ron said quietly pulling on Harry's arm

"Hermione!"

"Harry" Ron said slightly louder, frustration rising in his voice.

"Hermione!"

"For gods sake Harry she's not bloody here!"

Harry slumped into the first row of chairs, panting and rocking back and forth, his hands up to his face.

"She'll turn up, she's probably back at the common room right now finished some work or something"

"No Ron, something is wrong, I can feel it"

"Don't be stupid, let's go back to the Castle and we'll see if she is there and if not we'll tell one of the teachers, they'll know what to do" Harry reluctantly pulled himself up and walked with his head hanging low back to the Castle, a million thoughts running through his head, too fast for him to capture them.

* * *

As Harry walked down the hall against the flow of rushing people he attempted to turn back to the doors, only to be straightened by Ron. They finally reached the common room and whispering the password 'This is my common room so get out' walked in hoping to see Hermione sitting in one of the many arm chairs, immersed in a book – but no. 

"Ron, we should go back out and look for her"

"Harry, we're not going to find her now, at this time. She's probably having a meeting with Dumbledore or something"

Harry was surprised that Ron was making more sense than usual.

"Your Right, if she's not back tomorrow we'll ask around if anyone has seen her"

Ron went into his room and dragged out his trunk full of hand-me-down books with tattered covers and ripped insides.

"Which homework is more important? The Transfiguration or the Potions?"

"Transfigiration"

"But I can't afford to get detention from Snape, not again"

"Then potions"

"But McGonagall will kill me if I don't get that spell right"

"Bloody hell Ron, make up your mind!" There was a deafening slience as Ron considered his options.

"Transfiguration it is, wait, that's not due till the end of the week! Score! No homework!"

"What about potions?"

"Yeah, forgot about that"

"And herbology, and care of magical creatures"

"You see Harry, homework is like an egg, when done, it's good but it is possible to over-do-it. So it's better to be safe than sorry, and leave it raw"

"You eat eggs raw?"

"No, I'm making a comparison Harry"

"Yeah, I got that" Harry slumped down in the nearest chair, ready to sleep away his worry's when he was struck by a thought and straightened up in his chair

"What time is it?"

"7:55, why?"

"I've got to be somewhere, see you in a little while, don't wait up"

"I won't, wait Harry! Wait" Harry turned around half way through a bound and answered

"Yeah?"

"You are not looking for Hermione are you?"

"No, it didn't even cross my mind"

"Harry"

"No really, I'm telling someone something"

"Okay then, see ya" Ron said sceptically.

"Ron"

"yeah?"

"What's the password to the prefect common room?"

"Blue Bubbles, why?"

"Just curious"

"Bye"

"Yeah" Ron stood for a moment looking at the back of the portait where Harry had just escaped. Unfortunately for him, his inability to put tow and two together may one day cost him the loop in an illaberate scam, but until them, he would remain, naive.

* * *

Harry sprinted out of the common room and down the corridor, passing many other students trying to get back to their common rooms before curfew began at 8:00. He ran up a flight of stairs then down the other one after realizing it had turned in the minute he had took to scale it. Harry quickly got back on track when he saw Malfoy and his two minions dawdling towards him. 

"Just what I need"

"Potter" He said disguisted, he really was quite good at putting it on

"Malfoy"

"So you're meeting with your liitle friends after cerfew tonight I heard"

"What are you on about Malfoy?"

"In the abandoned toilets hey? At eight-thirty?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't pretend that you don't know Potter, but then again, I wouldn't be surprised" Malfoy gave him a very convincing smirk and continued on.

"What was that?" Harry said to himself, then thinking about what Malfoy said it made sense. But he swore he wouldn't do anything unless he found Hermione. Harry kept running keeping an eye out for any teachers or other students who would hassle him on his way. Finally he reached the Prefect common room. There was a painting of a past Head Boy across the entrence. Ron had told him about it so many times.

"Blue Bubbles" He whispered to the sophisticated boy reminding him of Percy in some twisted way.

"Welcome in, you are new"

"Aaaah, yeah", he quickley scuttled through the hole and into the common room. He saw Ginny sitting in one of the lounge chairs.

"Oh, hello Harry" she said startled

"Aaaarr hi Ginny"

"Ron's not here if that's . . ."

"No, I'm looking for someone else, is Viktor in?"

"You mean that exchange student? The one with the nice hair and very hot bod? No, I haven't seen him for a while, why?" Harry was suddenly stopped in his tracks, almost discusted at what he had just heard, but more confused than anything, than anyone could say such things about Viktor Krum. Especially some one who had once liked him. He shook his head then realised exactly what Ginny had said.

"You really have changed, aaarr thanks any way, can I go in?" He said pointing at the door which lead to Viktor's room.

"Ha, if you really want" She turned back to the fire with a scowl on her face.

"Sorry about that Ginny, thanks for the invitation" He walked up the stairs and into the cold dark room. It was covered in pictures and articles of Hermione and her latest achievements. Harry stood amongst the pictures surrounding him, disgusted and upset. He turned to look at each of the walls, slowly taking in the room around him. In some of the pictures Hermione was sleeping but in most she looked as though she had been tortured with images, but when her eyes met Harry they lit up and she waved. Harry reluctantly waved back, feeling stupid waving to an article picture. He felt slightly uncomfortable with all those pictures looking at him from every angle so he made his search quick.

"Where is it, where?" The pictures looked puzzled and started thinking. Harry looked around the room, there was a dark, wooden dresser in one corner covered in small ornaments, most likely achievements from his quiddich career. In the opposite corner stood his trunk, filled with his books and school things, then there was the expected double poster bed, in each of the dorms. As Harry searched the room with his eyes, not wanting to waste time, he failed to find what he was looking for. He couldn't find the stop watch, the one Viktor brought every where with him. The pictures stopped thinking and pointed to a small box in the corner of the room, on top of the dresser. Harry walked over to it. He picked up the box and opened it, empty. There was no watch here. Viktor did it. Harry knew it was him.

Harry said goodbye to Ginny and sprinted back to his common room. He saw Snape slowly crossing the corridors and ducked behind walls at the last moment, and returning to his journey as soon as he could.

"Mr Potter" Snape yelled seeing Harry as he skidded around the corner

"I should have known" Harry ignored him and made his way to the painting of Godric Gryffindor and spoke

"My room get out"

"Come on Harry, you can do better than that"

"My common room, out!"

"Harry Potter"

"Just let me in!" The painting opened and Harry rushed inside. Ron was asleep at the desk.

"Ron"

"Nah, my bertie botts get you bloody hands off them"

"Ron!"

"Neeh" He squirmed in his chair so Harry decided to his discomfort, he'd find Hermione on his own.

* * *

please r&r 


	9. Two places at once

**A/N -** here it is, the next chapter, on time, its my favourite so far, and favourite to write, hope its your too! please read and review ( i feel like a broken record) thatnks. oh, and thank you to all those who have reviewed so far, seriously, thank you.

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

Harry ran into his dormitory and searched his trunk for his beloved marauders map, grabbing it, he sprinted out of the portrait hole and down the corridor, he skidded around the corner and looked around to see the many classroom doors spread along the hall, each one beckoning him to enter, only to leave with disappointment. He frantically, opened the first door, unable to care about the loud noises he was making, he slammed it shut again, and thought about his dubious attempts.

He pulled a blank parchment out of his pocket,

"I solemly sware I am up to no good" he whispered to himself and tapped the scroll, suddenly, as if someone had dropped ink on it, it filled, from the center, with the birds eye view of the Hogwarts castle. He searched the once blank scroll for his name, identifying his place on the map, he searched the surrounding corridors for any sign on threat in the form of a nosy teacher or student, or if his luck was bad enough, a strolling cat.

"Professor Snape" He quickly ducked behind the nearest barricade as Snape turned the corner, his hands secured on his wand, together behind his back. He strolled past Harry's hiding place, glancing at the rounded collum, but continuing without hesitation.

Harry watched as Snape once again, strolled out of sight and jumped from behind the barricade and clutching the map in his hands. He stared as his knuckles slowly turned white on the paper.

"Hermione Granger, Hermione granger, where are you!" he whispered furiously, only to be rudely interupted

"Excuse me, we are trying to get some sleep here" Harry jumped as he heard the unexpected voice. A painting of an old wizard was staring at him rudely.

"Argh, sorry" he mumbled and returned his eyes back to the map in his shaking hands. He watched as Dumbledore pace his office and Filch slowly walked down the corridor to Harry's right. Harry could feel his heart hamering in his chest, as he worriedly thought of the pending danger Hermione might already be in. He continued to scan the map, but failed to find even a glimpse of the desired names.

"Where could you be Hermione?" He whispered to himself, pulling the map out of his right hand and slamming in onto his side.

"Okay, okay we get the point, you're inlove with that Granger girl now please hurry up and get on with it" Harry looked up at the painting, with wide eyes.

"What? Me . . . with Hermione" he forced a laugh "You must be kidding"

"Sure kid, whatever"

"Deary" Harry turned to look behind him.

"It is quite obvious"

"Yeah" the rest of the paintings agreed, nodding there heads and glancing at each other.

"What?" he said "You've all gone bloody mad!" Harry ran around the corner to escape the glaring eyes.

"The whole world's gone mad" he said to himself, as Harry once again gained composure and with his free hand, ran it through his sweaty hair.

"Okay, so Hermione's not in the castle, but how do I know this map isn't wrong? No, Harry, it's not wrong, the maps not wrong" As Harry fell on the wall behind him he sighed, grabbed his dripping fringe, and pulled it downwards with frustration. He jumped off the wall, and began to form a plan in his mind. He rolled up the map and began sprinting down the corridor, slightly panting, as he attempted to straighten out his mind. As He saw the large wodden doors leading into the great hall, he noticed they were slightly ajar, walking inside he caught glimpse of the large wooden clock.

"8:30" he said to himself

"Bloody hell! I'm supposed to meet Malfoy!" Unaware of the presence of Filch, Harry was slightly surprised when he heard the voice.

"Who's there?" Filch opened the doors and looked around, nothing. He walked up to the Gryfindor table and peeked over the chairs. He put his lamp down on the table and walked up the large steps to the staff table; Placing himself in Dumbledore's large wooden chair.

"I think that all you wizards and witches should wipe your feets before you come in" He sat there with a smug look on his face, slowly searching his imaginary crowd then stood up and left.

"What the . . .?" Harry jumped out from behind the wooden clock and checked the map, he grabbed the lamp Filch had left on the table and headed to the abandoned toilets.

* * *

The castle was eerie at night. Although he had been out so many other times it was different now. He constantly felt as though someone was watching him, surveying his every move, but all of the paintings were deep in dreamless sleep. He returned his gaze to his map.

"All clear" Taking this brief moment of teacher clear territory, Harry sprinted around the corner, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He thought for a moment, should he be seeing Malfoy or looking for Hermione? If he stopped searching it would feel as if he was abandoning her, who knows what Viktor was doing to her. Overrun by what may be irrational guilt Harry ran down the corridor not entirely sure where his feet were leading him. As Harry turned the nearest corner, he saw a slightly rounded figure coming his way, ducking back behind the corner; he attempted to avoid the sight of Professor McGonagall.

"Why didn't I bring my invisibility cloak?" He waited until the professor had past before he slowly crept around the corner, now more aware, he searched his map, for any threats coming his way, but only saw the familiar name of one Draco Malfoy, coming his way.

"Harry, Harry" he whispered loudly

"Mischief managed" Harry whispered and tapped the scroll with his wand

"Are you coming?"

"I can't"

"Why not, we can get the Albino Fur tonight!" Harry didn't want to share his thoughts with the nosy and vengeful Slytherin.

"Are you wussy or something, little Potter, bit off more than you could chew"

"Don't be stupid Malfoy, okay, I'll come" Why? Why couldn't he just let it go? Draco slid down the hallway and Harry followed close behind.

Draco stood straight and confident, very different from Harry as they walked down the dark and empty halls. Harry had taken the chance of Draco seeing his map, and continuously checked down to see if Hermione was anywhere near. Maybe he could make a quick run for it if she was. Draco turned around and scowled

"Are you coming Potter?"

"oh, yeah" Harry replied in a pre-occupied way. Draco reached the main hallway and pushed open the large wooden doors, barely a sound was made. He strode outside and again Harry followed, closely watching his map, unaware of the direction Draco was taking him. As the unaware accomplice made his way to the Forbidden forest Harry searched through all the familiar rooms to Viktor, each classroom, study place, and quiddich practise ground. Draco took out his wand and muttered '_lumous_', Harry, reluctantly waking from his thoughts, did the same. As the dark, knowing shadows of the Forbidden Forest approached, Draco dropped his quickened pace as his shoulders hunched.

"You can lead if you like, Potter"

"Don't be so stupid Malfoy" He gave Draco a scowl unfamiliar to himself, one he was quite proud of. Harry had walked through these parts just a few times before, in first and second year. He followed the gaps in the rowdy bush and hoped that he would not walk into any one or thing that fancied him in any way (with the exception of Draco that is). He held out his wand and scanned the nearest area. There was so much going through his head he couldn't concentrate.

"Watch our Potter!"

"What is it!" Harry said in surprise, jumping, getting himself ready for a fight, he turned around to see Draco doubled over . . . laughing.

"It gets you every time, you should have seen yourself . . . .all macho! HA!" Draco stood up and pulled him arms out horizontally, mocking Harry's reaction.

Harry gave Draco another one of his pre-rehearsed, menacing looks and replied

"Which way do we go Malfoy?"

"Follow the trees with the stab marks, here, I'll show you!" Draco strode up to the first tree and looked at it closely.

"Not this one, go check that tree Potter" Draco pointed his arm towards a tree about three metres away. Harry walked over to it cautiously and looked closely.

"Not that one Potter!"

"This one has a mark on it"

"It does?" Draco looked up from his tree surprised

"Is it supposed to look like a cross?"

"That sounds like it" Draco stomped up to the tree and muttered something under his breath. It sounded suspiciously like 'You're lucky you're a pretty face'.

Draco continued in the same direction and again Harry followed close behind. There was a rustle in a bush close by and Draco turned.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"That noise"

"Stop imagining things, Malfoy" Harry stalked past the bush without giving it a second glance, this situation reminded him so of the predicament in first year, he just wanted to get this over and done with, so he could return to more important details in his life . . . ones that may be running out of time.

* * *

The ground was moist from the recent rain and the trees whispered to each other in a devilish way. The staring eyes hid in the darkness and as always, made themselves scarce when a word was spoken of their existence. The rest of the world seemed frozen in the middle of small pocket of continuation. The only other noises that dared to be heard were the sound of Draco stumbling through the running roots, as if they were trying to trap him with so many others that had taken this path before him. Harry just walked, repeatedly as if he was stumbling around in circles. He felt like he was getting no where but the rest of the world seemed to be floating further and further away. The silence was disturbed by a crude voice.

"Where are you going Potter? The portal's this way!"

"Oh, okay" They changed direction and Draco lead him through a tunnel of over curling trees and into a repeat of the last journey. All around him all Harry could see was small, but noticeable marks in the trees leading him to the final strand and ingredient of his savour. Harry followed Draco, trying to keep his attention off Hermione and on his path.

Harry started to think about the different places where she could be when he heard something in the distance.

"Stay there or you know what I'll do" Harry turned to face Draco

"Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"That voice . . . I swear I just . . ."

"Stop thinking so hard, Potter" Harry continued to stumble through the thick trees, disturbed again by something in the distance.

"You can't keep me hear!"

"Hermione" Harry mumbled

"You must have heard that Draco"

"What, Granger, yelling to that Viktor kid over there?" Draco pointed through the thick trees to a small clearing in the distance. In it he could see a tall, dark figure leaning close to a wilting girl, tied closely to a tree.

"It's Hermione"

* * *

dum dum dum . . . . and the heroism begins! tell me what you think. 


	10. The final battle

**A/N - **this is the second last chapter, please review and tell me what you guys want summed up in the lat chap, i might write a christmas epilogue, depends how it all goes. This was the hardest chapter to write, i wrote most of it to depressing music, it sounded so much better played with emotional music, lol. anyway, hope you enjoy, please review, i'd like to know what you guys want in the last chapter.

* * *

CHAPTER TEN

Harry crept up to the bushes, placing his wand in the pocket of his jeans, he used both hands to pull apart the thick, dark leaves.

"I'll go get the Albino fur then?"

"Shut up and do it Malfoy!"

"I'm going lover boy" Draco strode into the dark and left Harry peering at Hermione in her peak of helplessness.

He took in the appearance of the clearing; the ground was dark and sandy, with various, slightly hidden roots showing there faces from either side of the circular space. There was a bright light placed in the centre of the clearing, one which you were unable to see through the thick leaves surrounding the clearing. There were thick and thin trees surrounding the clearing, rooted steadily to the ground, towering over the clearing leaving a small gap in the centre, letting the natural moonlight stream in, this seemed to be powering the light in the clearing. Scanning the clearing, Harry looked over at the tree Hermione was bound to; it was thick in diameter, seemed quite old, as the bark was flaking slightly. Hermione had given up her struggle against the invisible ropes, holding her to the tree. Harry looked over tho where Viktor was sitting; old leg across the other, on an old tree stump, slowly polishing his wand with a red, velvet cloth. Harry took advantage of his pre-occupation to make his way around the clearing towards Hermione.

Harry watched where he was walking, he did not want to take the chance to trip and bring unwanted attention to himself. As he crept closer to the back of the tree, he ran his hands over the flaking bark, searching for any sign of a rope he could untie, but his hands swept clear over, scratching the tips of his fingers.

Slowly running his hands down from the tree to Hermione's hands, fidgeting on the bark, Harry brushed her fingers lightly, and she flicked them, attempting to frighten the bug that was crawling on her fingers. As Harry fingered softly up her forearm, leading towards her elbow, she wiggled her arm. As Harry continued to lightly caress her arm, the agitation she felt grew.

"Argh" she growled to herself, shaking her shoulder violently.

"What's the matter with you?" Viktor asked accusingly, with a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing, a bug, on my arm, argh" As Hermione once more shook her shoulder, Viktor began to approach her.

"Don't touch me!" she said, the look of displeasure turning to one of anger.

"I'll just remove the bug, that's all" Viktor replied, with puppy-dog eyes and false innocence in his voice.

As Viktor strode towards Hermione, he slowly walked around to the tree, greeted only with two, soft hands; no invasion of bugs could be seen.

Harry watched Viktor approaching the tree, his wand held tightly in his hand.

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll just remove the bug that's all" Harry continued to touch Hermione's forearm. Viktor made his way towards Hermione. As he rounded the tree, Harry followed, making sure he was opposite the offender at all times.

"I don't see anything" Hermione gave a small gasp as Harry rounded the tree, his wand held securely in his hand, pointing towards the side of the crumbling tree. Viktor stood from behind the tree and strode back into the clearing only to be met by fierce eyes.

Silence fell on the clearing. All the previous sounds of Chittering from the bushes had ceased, as though they were unable to break the silence that had been created. Harry breathed in deeply, his heart was pounding, his eyes were set squarely on Viktor's. He could hear the blood rushing through his body, pumping through his near to broken heart. His hand shook as he and Viktor stood, facing each other, barely on either side of the small clearing, wands posed, ready to fight.

Harry searched the surroundings from the corner of his eyes. His eyes locked on the light source, still sitting as though unaware of the pending peril. He followed the outline of the clearing and his eyes met Hermione's . . . struggling against the ropes, she hung loosely, unable to move any longer. She looked pleadingly at Harry, and he could feel his heart, slowly breaking in tow, he felt the anger rising in his chest, and his eyes followed the drip of sweat that pursued the slender curve of his nose.

"What are you doing here?" Harry stared fiercely at his opponent as his lips moved, caressing his fierce words. He breathed in, not taking his eyes off Viktor's dedicated face.

"Getting rid of the vermin you seemed to have missed"

As Harry watched Viktor take in his words, he prepared himself for a duel. Without warning. The taunting silence was broken, by a deep and forceful yell.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Protego, Conjuntiviti!" As Harry stood backwards, preparing his next move, he felt his eyes swell, as his vision began to blur, he pulled both hands up to his face in a desperate attempt to clear his eyesight. As his peripheral vision blurred and failed, he used both hands to wipe his eyes, scraping them of the irritating viscous that had accumulated. As Harry watched as if from a distance, Viktor, standing in the clearing, sneering, he slowly watched as all he could see was Viktor's body, then face, then eyes . . . until all his vision was gone. Harry scraped his eyes violently, stinging them and feeling the unemotional tears streaming down his face. As he stumbled backwards, unable to keep his balance, Harry caught his foot in what felt like a thick tree root, and fell backwards, onto the hard ground. Still clutching his wand, Harry attempted to regain his balance and dignity, but managed only to further himself in the vulnerable position. Listening to the noises surrounding him, hoping for some sign of Viktor's movements, Harry put aside the sound of Hermione's crys' for his safety and heard heavy footsteps coming towards him.

"Silencio" Listening to the crunch of dead leaves and the sound of slight panting, Harry ley there, unable to see his coming doom, only hearing the movements frightening Hermione to her silenced pleads. As the footsteps stopped next to Harry's immobile body, he could feel breath on his face.

Viktor watched Harry attempted to clear his eyes, scouring in circles, as he stood, with proud stance, as if receiving a trophy. He held his position, watching Harry fumble slowly, backwards towards the protruding root. It seemed to him, that this time, Harry Potter could lead to his own downfall, without the help of others. Viktor stood, not wanting to distract Harry, changing his pathway until finally, Harry's foot stumbled on the upturned root, pulling him to the ground. Now, able to move without the hope of distraction, Viktor took one quick look at Hermione, screaming from her bounds, no doubt wanting to be by his side . . . not for long . . .

"Silencio" Silencing Hermione's screams and stepping up to Harry, slowly, not regarding the leaves crushing under his feet, Viktor stood next to Harry, as he moved his head aimlessly, trying to find the direction of the noise. He had done it; he had Harry Potter in his grasp, for him to finally get the profits, those of one Hermione Granger.

Viktor stood next to Harry in the centre of the clearing, all that could be heard were the heavy breaths of two warriors and the now silenced screams of a young, distressed girl. Viktor squatted onto the ground his wand still in his hand, leaning casually upon his knee. Harry's ears were prickling, listening for the noises he could. Viktor took the chance of Harry's vulnerability to point his wand directly at the boys face, squarely between the eyes. As the eerie silence feel once more on the clearing, Viktor prepared himself for the final doing . . .

. . . when he felt something strong on the back of his knees, the pressure made them buckle, and he fell to the ground, quickly attempting to regain his position of power, Viktor stood but found himself face to face with Harry's bleeding eyes.

"Everte Statum!" As Viktor's feet lifted off the ground, his body was propelled with a force stronger than any the three present had seen before. Viktor's legs flew forward smashing the light source in the centre of the clearing, as he headed backwards through the air towards the opposite side of the clearing. Harry stood panting, listening as Viktor hit himself hard on a large tree, following its limbs hardly to the ground, where he lay slumped, wand next to his broken body. Slowly looking around, Harry saw is eyesight slowly return, as the viscous cleared from his vision. His eyes were sore and covered in dried blood, clearing all he could without stimulating further blood flow, the clearing was dark, without the light source, it was only lit slightly by the moonlight spreading through the trees. Harry ran over to Hermione's side.

"Finite Incantatem" he said, finally giving her the ability to speak. He stood confused as Hermione wiggled out of the invisible ropes that were holding her so tightly only minutes before.

"Oh Harry!" Hermione jumped on Harry and hugged him tightly around his neck, Harry gladly returned the favour, holding her tightly to his body, his arms securely around her waist. He was never letting her go again. As Hermione nuzzled her sobbing face into his slightly bloodied neck, Harry rested his head on hers. To Harry's disappointment, they finally pulled apart, and Hermione got a good look at Harry's gory face. She caressed it slightly with her hand and mumbled

"Bleedio Amendo" Harry felt the cuts and bruising around his eyes fade, a tingeling sensation much preferred to the screeching pain of his wounds. As he pulled his hand up to his face he felt no cuts, only the smooth texture of his skin. As Hermione stood, close to him, staring up at his thankful gaze, both felt the extreme erge to give in to their wants. As Harry leaned downward towards Hermione's face, he felt her breath upon his lips. Hermione's body tingeled as Harry leaned towards her, as Harry slowly closed his eyes . . . Hermione saw something out of the corner of her vision. She yanked away from Harry, ignoring his surprised face and pushed him out of the way yelling

"Petrificus Totalus" As Hermione stood, slightly shaking, she watched Viktor's crawling body suddenly straighten, his arms jolt suddenly by his side and his eyes stared up straight, unable to move. Harry turned surprised by Hermione's sudden grab at his wand and saw Viktor body lying behind him, just out of the shadows. He smiled at the thought, he wasn't expecting her to return the favour, especially so soon.

Harry turned back around to look at Hermione, smiling at her handy work. As Harry took Hermione's hand, he pulled it up to his, and wrapped his free arm around her trembling waist, Hermione pulled her arm up around his head, and they pulled apart slightly, to finally pick up where they had left off. Hermione's eyes closed as she leaned towards Harry's slightly open mouth. Finally, after so long of uncertain wants, they were filled. Trembles went through Hermione's body as she held Harry close, Harry felt the pressure on his body and returned to favour. Their romantic moment was broken by the sound of cursing and stomping coming towards them. The two pulled apart when they heard.

"Great, just bloody fantastic. Do you know how much they charged me! It's like they had no idea who I was! And now I come back to this! It seems everyone has someone but me!" Draco stomped into the clearing and shoved the tightly fastened bag of albino fur into Harry's free hand.

"We better be getting back to the castle"

"Good idea"

"What about Ron? What was he doing?"

"Sleeping"

"Why am I not surprised? I am in fatal peril and he sleeps his way through it?" the two giggled as Draco continued his argument with himself about the undignified way he was treated.

Hermione and Harry, still holding each other, Harry's arm around Hermione's shoulder, pulled apart to let Harry carry Viktor's frozen body back to the castle.

The four made their way through the thick forest, and back to the castle, watching the pitch black sky above them, and wondering . . . what they could do next.

* * *

okay, now what would you guys like to know more anout? 


	11. Nothing is forever

**A/N -** yay! it's here! sorry i didn't update last night, school went back this week, hope you like this chap, it was easier to write than that last, i tried to make this more realistic than corny, hope your not dissapionted, i tried to tie up all that i could, oh . . and i will hopefully be writing an epilogue in the next couple of days about their lives, two - three months down the track. **ENJOY**

* * *

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Finally reaching the castle, Draco opened the wooden doors, and stepped inside, closely followed by Hermione, and Harry; still holding Viktor's stiff body. As the three crept back up the hallways of the virtually deserted castle, they could hear the noises of their footsteps echo around the corridor.

"We should finish that antidote now while the fur is still good'

"Yeah, the sooner the better" Draco scoffed at Harry's remark and replying with a sharp mimic of Harry's words.

"I just need to drop Viktor off at the hospital wing" Hermione turned to Harry in surprise

"What? You are going to let them treat him? Well . . . I guess you are probably right, I mean . . . I doubt he will be able to understand what is going on and . . ."

"Anyway, do you need me here or not?" Draco ceased staring at the cuticles of his nails and turned to look at Harry looking at Hermione affectionately as she mumbled on about the pros and cons of treating Viktor Krum. Draco stood for a moment, slightly disheartened by the total disregard of his feelings in this situation, before he closed his mouth and repressed his jealous feelings spouting out

"Well, hello? Are we not listening to me in this situation? I believe it was my brilliant efforts that gained the ingredient you need . . . I don't even know why we had to get it, I mean . . . it's not like it's . . ."

"Oh, yeah." Harry pulled himself out of his pull of fascination, and brought himself back to earth.

"I should get going, you know, I will meet you guys in the toilets in about ten minutes"

"Okay, finally someone is paying the slightest attention to me, I mean, not than I'm surprised . . ." Draco turned and began his way down the corridor, again immersed in his finger nails.

Hermione turned to Harry, slightly uncomfortable, her knees subconsciously turned themselves into one another and her hands met at the front of her chest, playing with one another.

Harry noticed the strange body language and could not help but pull his hands up to rub the back of his neck, sighing.

"Well . . ."

"Yeah, look . . . I'm sorry about before, if I mean, if you didn't"

"No, its okay, yeah, I kinda yeah . . ." as the two fell silent, Hermione felt herself pull all of her courage from deep within and began to speak.

"Harry, it's only been over the past months, I mean, its not like I have had deep secret feelings for you since first year" she laughed and re-began her speech "I really like you Harry, I mean, I have never felt this way about anyone before, you don't know how . . Yeah, when you kissed me before, I mean, do you . . . you know?"

Harry, feeling slightly more comfortable with Hermione's confession of her deepest feelings, began to return the favour.

"I'm not really sure how to tell you, you know? I . . . since we started with the antidote thing, it's like, I have noticed I whole different side you . . . and I like it" Hermione smiled as she looked to the floor.

"We are acting like first years!" they both laughed, returning their gazes again to the floor, both still uncomfortable with the situation.

"So . . . back at the clearing, that wasn't just, a one off? . . . You know, it really was something?" Hermione looked up at Harry's face hopefully.

He met her gaze and replied, "Yeah, that definitely was something, so, this"

Harry gestured towards himself and Hermione

"Do you want to give it a go?"

"Yeah" Hermione looked up smiling and laughed to herself. "Yeah, I want to give it a go"

Harry took her hand tenderly and held it for moment, looking into her face. Hermione's eyes came up to meet Harry's and they stared at each for a moment. Eventually Harry shyly moved his head in so his lips brushed Hermione's briefly, smiling awkwardly, they continued to hold hands when Harry pulled himself out of his truthful fantasy, still aware of the presence of Viktor Krum. Harry pulled his hands from her and hoisted Viktor onto his shoulders.

"Draco will be wandering where I am, I'll see you there Harry"

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

Hermione turned the corner towards the stairway while Harry made his way to the hospital wing.

Viktor was heavy on his shoulders, as they almost struggled to hols his weight, changing his position for the third time, Harry could see the door to the hospital wing in sight. He moved closer and placed Viktor on the floor next to the doorway. Moving towards the closed door, he knocked loudly, and turned to run behind the corner. Just as the door began to open Harry whispered

"Obliviate" pointing his wand to Viktor's frozen body.

"Oh! Deary! What do we have here? Mr Krum in a bit of trouble, we'll get you right inside!"

As Madam Pomfrey bustled out of the doorway and began pulling Viktor inside she yelled something into her office, awaiting another pair of hands to help. Harry watched for a moment to ensure Madam Pomfrey could handle Viktor, then turned, and silently made his way to the nearest stair-well.

* * *

"What took _you_ so long?" Hermione pushed her way into the room, stepping over the puddle seeping from under the toilet door. She ignored Draco's last statement and instead looked over to him, sitting to the left of the basins, a large cauldron in front of him. She continued to stand in front of the doorway and surveyed the room beyond her. All the toilet doors were closed and she stepped near them, peering into each to check for unwanted presences.

"I already did that; you don't think I have just been sitting here do you?" Draco sneered as Hermione turned from the nearest toilet door and gave a small laugh.

"It's better to be safe than sorry, knowing you, there are probably people still in there"

"Well, that would be _your_ fault considering this is your choice in environment" Hermione sneered at his reply when Harry cam through the door, slightly puffing.

"Well?"

Hermione and Draco both looked at Harry in surprise and gave him an expectant look.

"Well what?"

"Are we ready to go or not?" Harry walked into the room, scuffing his feet through the puddle Hermione had tried so hard to avoid and shoved his bag onto the floor, taking a seat opposite Draco. Hermione timidly sat down in-between the two, creating a cult like appearance to any who would walk in at that moment, thankfully, no-one did.

Hermione took out her book, and opened it to the marker placed on the top of the page.

"Well . . . "she said thoughtfully, skimming through the instructions.

"Why don't we check our ingredients first?" Harry looking around hopefully, but was met with the top of Hermione's head, still immersed in the book, and a stupid grin on Draco's face.

"Okay . . ." he said uncomfortably and pulled numerous bottles by their tops out of his bag and placed them on the floor, standing those that toppled over. Draco proceeded to his bag and took out two small bags, one with the strong stench of burning grass and the other soaking with a purple liquid.

"Okay . . . is this everything?" Harry put his hand into his pocket and pulled out the all too familiar light brown bag containing the albino fur, who would have thought he could forget this?

"Yep" Hermione, finally paying attention to the scene around her scanned the bottles and bags in front of her, pointing and speaking to herself.

"That's everything"

"Should we . . . get started?" Draco sighed dramatically

"If we really have to . . . but I don't see the need . . ." Draco's head fell into his hands as he stared affectionately at Harry from across the cauldron. Harry tilted his head to the side and scratched his forehead, attempting to cover his face.

"Let's do it" Hermione laid the book on the floor on front of her and Harry leaned over to get a better look.

"Okay, first . . . stir water and base liquid for ten minutes . . ." Hermione tipped the nearest bottle into the cauldron without taking her eyes off the book and began to stir. She flicked her wand and muttered an incantation and an hour glass appeared above the cauldron, counting down the minutes until the next ingredient could be added. When the last sand dripped through the glass Harry read over Hermione's shoulder

"Ad Dragon, pond weed and albino . . ." Harry pulled the sack leaking the purple liquid from Draco's reach and untied the knot, letting the slimy insides fall into the cauldron. It immediately turned a pale pink colour letting off a puff of foul smelling smoke. Hermione then reached for the pond weed and untied the knot, unleashing the overwhelming smell of smouldering grass, slightly dazed she tipped it onto the cauldron and went to hold the albino fur, but it was grabbed by Draco seconds before.

"Considering I found it, I think I should be able to put it in"

"Okay, just don't be stupid Draco, we only have one chance at this" Draco chuckled and opened the bag, feeling the furry insides in his palm for a moment he placed them into the cauldron and watched the substance go bright red.

"Okay last ingredients" A drip of perspiration fell from Hermione's forehead, from the combined stress and heat coming off the cauldron, smouldering in front of her. As the last two ingredients plopped into the cauldron a puff of black, dying roses rose from the cauldron, wisping into black smoke. Hermione watched for moment, intrigued by the roses, and then coming to her senses scooped a small amount of potion from the cauldron and spoke to them men in her presence.

"Okay, I need to rub this potion onto your hearts . . . so . . . if you'll just, oh come on! Just take off your shirts"

Harry pulled his blood stained t-shirt over his head to reveal his pale, muscly chest. He took a step towards Hermione and pulled his arms away from his chest. Scooping the thick red, black potion in her hands she rubbed in on Harry's chest and watched at it absorbed into his skin leaving him standing with his eyes closed, arms limply by his side.

She turned to do the same to Draco but was met by a reluctant snare.

"I won't do it"

"Draco . . . you have to, I'm not interested okay, just do it" She gave a dramatic sigh as Draco finally began pulling his black t-shirt over his head. Hermione looked for a moment at the scar across his chest, but thought better of saying anything and began rubbing the potion into his heart, as before, it absorbed into his skin and two dead roses rose from above his head and as it did to Harry, Draco was left standing unconscious until both awoke with a start.

"Well?" Hermione said hopefully

"Well what?"

"What do you feel?"

"Like _I _am going to let you inside my head!" Draco stood stubbornly with his arms crossed and an idea moved into Hermione's mind. She stepped towards Harry and pulled him close, the two shared a passionate kiss, Hermione felt her tongue massage Harry's and she reluctantly moved away, looking at Draco expectantly. The look on his face seemed more disgust than anything.

"Bloody hell, just what the world needs . . . a Potter Granger child" Draco pulled his t-shirt back on, grabbed his bag and stated

"All better, you breath a word of this to any-one and you will pay" He stalked out of the room carrying his bag leaving Hermione and Harry standing a lone in an abandoned bathroom.

"That was a good idea Hermione"

"I think so too" She giggled as Harry held her in a tight hug followed by a fanatical kiss . . . and many more

* * *

Ron awoke the next morning lying on his potions homework, a deep crease in his cheek. He looked down at the drool on his work, and rolled it up grumbling. He stood and placed it back with the other endless essays he had began but never finished when he saw something on lying on the side of the desk. He walked over to the scroll and picked it up.

_Ron,_

_I am very sorry, but I have to leave and return back to my school, all exchange students are returning, I have had a brilliant time with you, but don't think that things would have worked out that well between us, I hope you will one day find true love_

_My love,_

_Victoria Krimin_

"Oh" Ron stared at the note for a moment, shockedthen held it tightly in his hand. Walking to the portrait hole, seeking to speak to Victoria, he pushed open the portrait and walked right into someone.

"Oh . . . sorry" Ron looked at his feet, slightly disorientated by his sudden break up with Victoria, more confused than anything. As he continued to examen his runners, he took a look at the feet opposite his, the were small, but not abnormally small, he followed the shoes up two legs and was met by the black, girls robes; following the skinny, womanly figure he finally reached the face of a sixth year hufflepuff. It was delicate, and surrounded by medium length, blonde curls, he looked into the eyes opposite his, they were deep blue, but filled with embarrassment.

"Oh . . . . I . . . I am so sorry" The girl turned her eyes away from his and laughed sheepishly. Ron replied

"Oh, no, really, don't worry about it." He felt worry flood through him as he put his hand out.

"I . . . I'm, Ron Weasley"

"Hi . . . I'm Lara Cordiate . . . it's nice to meet you, I'm new here"

"Oh, really? If you like I could . . . argh, show you around?"

"Yeah, that would be really nice!" Lara looked up at Ron's face and smiled as he lead her down the hallway towards the great hall for breakfast, a small piece of paper slipping from Ron's hand, almost as if he didn't notice.

* * *

is that enough? i didn't want to end it too quickley or without tying things up please review 


End file.
